I shall always with you
by Lumpika
Summary: DEux nouvelles eleves arrive a Poudlard, les soeurs Granger Jean et Hermione vont changer radicalement Poudlar, et surtout deux jumeaux qui ne le voyaient vraiment pas venir FW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

En ce premier du mois de septembre, par mis la foule de jeune enfants tous âgée de onze ans –l'age de l'admission a Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne – ce trouver deux jeunes filles, dont la ressemblance plus que troublante montrer qu'elles étaient jumelles.

_Prête Mimi ? dit la première avec un sourire malicieux.

_On ne peut plus prête et je t'es déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Mimi Jean ! répondit la seconde en fronçant les sourcils avec une moue adorable.

_Mesdemoiselles Granger, rangez vous dans la file comme tout le monde, en attendant l'assignation a vos maisons ! Les sermonna McGonnagall professeur en Métamorphose et accessoirement directrice d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

_Oh pas besoin de ce vieux chapeau pour savoir que l'on sera toutes les deux a Gryffondor.

_Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, grogna le vieille femme avant de s'éclipser en voyant deux élèves chahuteur.

_Pas besoin non plus du choipeau pour savoir que tu finira a Serpentard, dit l'une des jumelles en souriant narquoisement au jeune garçon en face d'elle.

_Oui, et je plein sincèrement ce que l'on enverra a Serpentard, reprit la seconde avec le même sourire.

_Il paraît qu'ils sont un basilic domestique, et qu'ils donnent les nouveaux élèves en pâture.

Elles éclatèrent de rire devant les visages horrifié des enfants, avant que McGonnagall ne les reprennent encor une fois.

_Cessez donc de racontez de telle sottises, et rangez vous, Miss Hermione, mettait vous en face de Miss Jean !

Les deux jumelles se regardèrent puis prirent place dans la file, la file avança dans la grande salle, même si elles ne le montrèrent pas les deux jeunes filles tombèrent en admiration sur le plafond de la salle qui n'était autre qu'un ciel d'une nuit étoiles et sans nuages en dessous duquel flotter des centaines de bougies, et encor une petit peu plus bas, cinq grandes tables ou étaient attables des élèves de toutes ages et donc la couleur de l'uniforme passe du vert pour Serpentard, du Jaune pour Pouffsoufle, du bleu pour Serdaigle au rouge pour Gryffondor, elles se promirent par un regards d'allez se renseigner a la bibliothèque de l'école dés qu'elle le pourraient.

Tous les élèves présents dans la grandes salles se tournèrent vers la file de nouveaux arrivant , et plus précisément sur les deux sœurs, c'était plutôt inhabituel de voir de nouveaux arrivant qui n'était pas en première année.

_Abbots Michel ! Appela McGonnagall, le tous première élèves de la file.

Petit a petit les premières années furent repartie, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon placer devant la première des jumelles ne s'avance vers le choipeau.

_Dit bonjour au basilic de ma part, fit elle avec un grand sourire au garçon qui blêmit et posa le choipeau sur sa tête en tremblant aussi un réelle soulagement ce lut sur son visage lorsqu'il fut envoyer a Pouffsoufle sous les applaudissement de la table de sa maison.

_Hermione Granger ! Appela la vieille femme.

Aussitôt les deux jumelles avancèrent du même pas et en même temps sourirent, elles avait toutes les deux les mêmes cheveux bruns au reflets chocolat soyeux et épais qui onduler jusqu'à leurs reins, les même yeux d'une jolie couleur mordorée, la même silhouette petite et maigre, la même peau pale, le même visage et jusqu'au même grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil, la salle fut unanime, elles étaient très belle. La première prit le choipeau et le posa sur sa chevelure.

_Voyons voir ce que nous avons la, chuchota une voix a son oreilles, beaucoup d'intelligence, du courage et oh une réelle loyauté envers ta sœur, tu as toutes les qualités pour aller a Pouffsoufle.

_Oh pitié ! Pas Pouffsoufle, grogna t elle tout haut ce qui occasionna des ricanement a la table des Serpentard et des gloussement à celle de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

_Bon dans ce cas la je ne voix que… Gryffondor !

La jeune fille reposa le choipeau avant d'attraper sa sœur et de l'entraîner vers la table des Gryffondor, avant d'être interrompu par McGonnagall.

_Miss Granger, votre sœur n'est pas encor passer.

_Moi c'est Jean pas Hermione, et je viens d'être assigner a votre maison, Hermione passer avant moi ! dit elle avec un grand sourire avant d'échanger un regard avec sa sœur et de réprimer une violente crise de fou rire devant la si froide Minerva McGonnagall, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquiller.

Elle se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor et s'installèrent au milieu d'un petit groupe, composer de deux garçons d'environ leurs age, l'un roux avec des taches de rousseurs, l'autre brun les cheveux en bataille des lunettes rondes et des yeux vert clair, ainsi qu'une jolie rousse un peu plus jeune qui semblait être la sœur du garçon et de deux frères jumeaux également roux mais qui semblait plu âgée. Hermione et Jean ce regardèrent avant d'exploser d'un rire sonore en s'effondrant sur la table.

_Ca promet cette année ! rit Jean en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

_Oh oui, je te parie qu'on arrivera a dépasser le cota de l'année dernière.

_Pas sur, on en a fait de belle l'année dernière.

_Et comment tu te souviens de la tête de Fleur DeLacour quand tu lui avait coller un sort de GluePerpettuel dans les cheveux ?

_Comment oublier ce souvenir je me suis retrouver a nettoyer les paires de chaussures de l'autre harpie pendant plus de trois mois, mais sa en valait la peine !

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire avant de se tourner vers le groupes d'amis qui les regarder étrangement, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchro elles haussèrent le sourcils droit.

_Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vue de clone ? demandèrent elles en chœur.

_Oh si, répondit le plus jeune des rouquins, on as même deux modèle ici, moi c'est Ron Weasley, elle c'est ma sœur Ginny, a cote mes frères Fred et George, et Harry.

Hermione et Jean se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le garçon brun et l'observèrent en penchant la tête.

_Ne me dit pas que c'est qui je croix ! fit Hermione.

_Je croix bien !

_Harry Potter ! firent elles en chœur avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de leurs visage.

_C'est moi, fit le garçon sans une once d'arrogance ou de j-me-la-petissme.

_Ca fait quoi d'avoir tête de serpent en face de soit ? demanda la première.

_Ca fait quoi de survivre a un sortilège de mort ? demanda la seconde.

_Euh je me souviens pas j'était petit, je me souviens juste d'un éclair vert.

_Trop top ! firent elles d'une même voix admirative.

_Hum…Hum… si on vous dérange dite le, fit le premier des jumeaux Weasley.

_Oups désoler ! fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_Vous étes Hermione et Jean Granger c'est ça ? demanda Ginny avant de continue lorsque les deux sœur hochèrent la tête, mais la quel et Hermione et la quel et Jean ?

_Moi c'est Hermione, dit la première.

_Mais non c'est moi Hermione ! s'offusqua la seconde.

_Non c'est moi !

_Non moi !

_Moi !

_Non moi ! dit l'une en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur sa sœur.

_C'est moi Hermione ! cria la seconde en sortant a son tour sa baguette.

_Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'_Avada Kedavriser _!

_ Je sais pas moi ptet le faite que tant est pas le cran !

Toutes les têtes de la table des Gryffondor c'était tourner vers les jumelles qui se foudroyer du regards, puis d'un seule coup elles se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire avant de ranger leurs baguette.

_Plus sérieusement, je suis Jean et elle c'est Hermione.

Tous semblait ce demander si elles n'étaient pas folle, sauf les deux jumeaux Weasley qui souriez, le directeur Dumbeldore commença alors sont discours.

_Pour commencez, je vous demandèrent de souhaiter la bienvenue a toutes c'est nouvelles recrut et plus particulier ment a Miss Hermione et Miss Jean Granger qui nous viennent de Beaux-batons et qui à peine âgée de quinze ans entre en septième années, dit il avec un grand sourire cependant que tous se tourner vers Hermione et Jean qui ne firent aucun commentèrent. Je vous demanderez aussi de souhaitez la bienvenue au Professeur Dolorès Ombrage qui assurera les cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, et aussi au professeur Gobe Blanche qui s'occupera des cours de soin au créature magique pendant la convalescence d'Hagrid aussi… voulut continue le directeur lorsque :

_Hum…Hum…, fit Dolorès Ombrage, une femme tout de rose vêtu et qui ressemblez a un crapaud.

_Ou en étais je a oui…

_Hum…hum !

_Oui vous désirez ?

Tête de crapaud ce leva de sa chaise et commença a marcher jusque devant les élèves et sourit d'un petit sourire tous coincer.

_Ta vue comment elle marche ? demanda Jean.

_Elle a un _Eclair-de-feu_ coincer dans le cu ou quoi ?

_Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle réussis a grimpez dessus, rit Jean an même temps que des éclat de rire retentirent a la table des Gryffondor.

_Quel bonheur de voir tous ses charmants visage lever vers moi, commença Ombrage.

_C'est sur que y a rien d'autre qui pourrais ce lever vers elle, dit Hermione en fessant un sourire malicieux au garçon présent a leurs tables, ils rougirent faiblement avant d'éclater de rire.

_…Aussi j'espère que nous passerons une agréable année, fini Ombrage a la fin de son discours.

_Compte la dessus, dirent Hermione, Jean, George et Fred en même temps.

_Oh non ne me dit pas qu'on va avoir droit a d'autres jumeaux blagueurs, gémit Ron.

_Y te reste toujours des bomba bouses a retardement, demanda Jean a sa sœur.

_Y doit m'en rester quelqu'une, mais on a plus de Cordesauteuse.

_bon ba y nous reste le sortilège _Levicorpus_.

_C'est moins drôle.

_Vous faite des inventions ? demandèrent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix.

_Quelqu'une.

_Dites nous ce que c'est, dirent ils devant le silence des jumelles.

_Non, non , on donne pas nos secret de fabrique.

_Ca sûrement pas ! ajouta Jean.

Elles n'en reparlèrent pas de la soirée mais quelque fois elles se chuchoter a l'oreilles ou riait sans raison, en tout cas une choses était sur l'année promettez d'être intéressante


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut difficile pour les jumelles en effet elles avaient passer la nuit a imaginer plusieurs scénario de blague pour faire enrager les profs de Poudlard, ce matin la donc leurs réveil avait sonner et Jean avait lancer un _stupefix_ pour lui couper toute envie d'enquiquiner les gens des le matin et le malheureux réveil avait atterrie sur le crane d'une Hermione qui venait juste de se réveiller.

_Oh la vache ça fait mal ! avait gémit Hermione en sentant une boss naissante sur son fronts.

_C'est pas une vache c'est un réveil, grogna Jean en se levant.

Les autres colocataire de leurs chambres étaient toutes en septième années, il y avait Angeline, Katie et Alicia, elles étaient déjà prête a descendre et regarder la petite scène qu'offrez les deux sœurs d'un œil amusé.

_Dépêcher vous Hermione et Jean, McGonnagall distribue les emplois du temps se matin et vous allez être en retard.

_Roo ça va ,ça va, grogna la seconde en enfilant une paire de guêtre gris clair.

_Oui puis arrivée en retard aujourd'hui ou demain, ajouta sa sœur en finissant de se coiffer.

_Hé ! pourquoi t'es déjà prête ? s'affola Jean.

_Tout simplement parcque MOI j'avais préparer mes affaires la veille !

_Mais c'est pas juste !

_Roo c'est bon viens je te coifferais en déjeunant, grogna Hermione en attrapant la main de sa sœur et en la traînant derrière les autres qui descendaient déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Fred et George eux étaient déjà dans la grande salle, ils étaient tous les eux des partisans de « de toute manière tous sera mélanger dans l'estomac alors… » et manger des céréale mélanger avec du lait du jus de citrouille et du pudding, les autres Gryffondor autour d'eux les regarder dégoûter, sauf Ron qui lui semblait franchement inspirer par l'œuvre de ses aînés.

Angelina, Katie et Alicia arrivèrent bientôt pour s'installer a coté des jumeaux avec sur leurs talons les jumelles, l'une était passablement énerver et l'autre semblait s'être coiffer avec un râteau, la première elle portait le même uniforme que la seconde, une jupe noire plisser, une chemise blanche et un pull a col en V gris avec l'écusson de Gryffondor, le tout avec des guêtres gris, ses cheveux brun-chocolat étaient coiffer en deux longs couettes qui lui donnait un air adorable. Elle s'assit en soupirant en face des deux jumeaux Weasley , et sa sœur vint se plaçait a coter d'elle.

_Bon c'est bon maintenant Jean ! dit elle froidement, déjà tu me balance un réveil dés le matin et après tu ose te plaindre ? Moi je serai toi je me la fermerais et la jouerais profil bas.

L'effet fut immédiat Jean la regarda en écarquillent les yeux, visiblement pas habituer a se que sa soir la gronde, mais arrêta de se plaindre et murmura un vague « d'accord », George remarque alors une bosse sur le front d'Hermione, le réveil sûrement.

_Bon donner moi ton peigne, reprit elle doucement.

Sa sœur s'exécuta et bientôt la masse de cheveux brun mal coiffer laissa place a deux couette identique a celle de sa sœur, Hermione attrapa un toast et croqua dedans a pleine dents avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille, Jean quant a elle pris du pudding et se mit a jouer avec jusqu'à ce que McGonnagall qui distribuer les emplois du temps ne viennent les interrompre.

_Bien Miss Granger et Miss Granger, je n'est pas eu vos dossier scolaire aussi je vous demanderai de me donner vous note de BUSE enfin si vous vous en souvenez.

_Facile, on a les même, commença Jean.

_Optimal, reprit Hermione.

_Bien et dans qu'elle matières?

_Divination, Défense contre les force du mal…

_Soin au créature magique, Runes anciennes…

_Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique…

_Métamorphose, celui la était vraiment trop simple, Histoire de la magie…

_En d'autre termes pour toutes les matières, termina Hermione.

Les élèves de Gryffondor ainsi que McGonnagall les regarder bouche bée, puis le prof de métamorphose se reprit.

_Eh bien c'est pour le moins …impressionnant, je ne peut malheureusement vous assignez toutes ses matières, auriez vous une ambition dans la vie ?

_Auror ! lâchèrent elles en même temps.

_Bien donc voyons sa il vous faudra, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal bien évidement, Potions également et nous vous ajouteront Runes ancienne, et Botanique, voici vous emplois du temps mesdemoiselles, dit la vieille femme en leur tendant deux parchemins.

_Potions en première et deuxième heures, lut Jean.

_Temps libre et Sortilèges après, reprit sa jumelle.

_Métamorphose Runes anciennes…

_Et ensuit deux heures de défenses contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards.

_Ont a les même, dit alors George en lisant sont emplois du temps. Sauf pour runes anciennes.

_Ce qui le prof de Potion ? demanda Jean en regardant la table ou ce trouver tout les profs sauf ceux directeur d'une maison qui eux distribuer les emplois du temps.

_A la table des Serpentards, c'est leurs directeur de maison.

_Oh je sens d'ici le favoritisme, grogna Hermione.

Ginny, Ron et Harry qui venait tous juste de se mêler a la conversation hochèrent la tête, la professeur de potion un certain Serverus Rogue, avait de longs cheveux noirs et gras, un nez … hum …imposant, et un teint cireux, il porter des vêtements noirs qui lui donnait des air de chauve souris.

_On dirait une chauve souris, termina Jean avant de replonger dans son pudding. Enfin façon de parler hein ! elle a pas mis sa tête dans l'assiette !

Lorsque Hermione, George, Jean et Fred arrivèrent au cours de potions Rogue leur lança un regard glacial et sa bouche se tordit de mépris, les deux sœurs s'installèrent l'une a cote de l'autre, un sourire malicieux coller sur le visage.

_Rien qu'a voir la tête de ce coincer, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler, murmura Jean a sa sœur.

_Et comment regarde ce que j'ai, sourit sa sœur en sortant une craie tout ce qui y a de plus normal. Sa sœur eu un sourire admiratif.

__La craie _!, souffla t elle.

__Transportium Nextobitorium_ ! murmura Hermione en pointant la craie prés du tableau, et celle qu'elle venait de sortire de son sac, les deux brillèrent d'une étrange lumière avant d'inter-changer de place, la craie d'Hermione se retrouva prés du tableau et celle du prof sur la table des jumelles.

Les deux Weasley qui avait suivis la scène des yeux ne comprirent pas grand choses, Hermione sortit une plume toute simple de son sac, et se mit a écrire lorsque Rogue écrit les indications de la potion de paix qu'ils devaient réaliser, une fois fini Rogue se retourna pour tourmenter les Gryffondor, les lettres au tableau se mirent a zigzaguer pour former d'autres mots mais personne n'y fit attention .

Tout le monde exécuta les indications du tableau, mais les jumelles firent passer un morceau de parchemin du cote des Gryffonfors :

_Potion piéger rajouter œil de tritons lorsqu'il y aura de la fumer_

Tout les élèves virent le papiers et bientôt tous semblèrent a l'affût, mais Rogue n'y fit pas attention car les potions normalement verte prenait une couleur jaune-orange, puis la potion se mit a fumer et a faire des bulles, comme un seul homme tous les Gryffondor ajoutèrent un œil de tritons, alors que celle des Serpentard se mirent a exploser au visage de leurs propriétaire. Y compris Rogue.

Les jumelles explosèrent de rires en voyant tout les Serpentards se retrouver avec un visage rouge plein de suie et boursoufler ce qui leurs donner un air vraiment hideux, les filles poussèrent des cries en voyant ce qui leurs étaient arrivés, les gryffondor eux restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle avant d'éclater de rires comme les jumelles qui elles se tenaient les cotes, les larmes au yeux a rouler sur le sols. Rogue bouillonnait de rage et se mit a hurler contre les Gryffondor.

_Qui a fait sa ? Ces vous encor ! hurla t il en pointant un doigt rouge et boursouflé sur Fred et George.

_Non, pour une fois on y est pour rien, rit George en se tenant lui aussi les cotes.

_Et on le regrette c'est une idée de génie ! continua son frère lui aussi écrouler de rire.

_Regarder ! cria une élève de Serpentard en pointant du doigt le tableau noir, dont les lettres inscrit ce mirent a changer de place pour former un grand SERVILUS ! avec une caricature d'un petite homme avec des ailes de chauve sourie des cheveux dégoulinant de graisse et un nez disproportionner.

Les Gryffondor s'écroulèrent une nouvelle fois de rire, avant que Rogue ne vire au rouge, et regarde les jumelles, puis le tableau puis les Gryffondor puis les jumelles encore une fois.

_Vous! Fit il soupçonne, c'est vous qui avait fait ca!

_Oulala! Fit Hermione, il nous accuse sans preuve!

_C'est mal de juger les gens sans preuves! Continua Jean.

_Je sais que c'est vous! Vous avez ensorcelée la clef!

_Vous n'avez aucune preuves, firent elles plus sérieusement en arrêtant de rire et en le regardant gravement.

_Sortez! Finit il par hurler après avoir passer une bonne minutes a dévisager les deux sœurs.

__Transportium Nextobitorium_! Chuchota Jean a son tour, et elles échangèrent a nouveau les deux craies, avant de quitter le cachots en riant.


End file.
